


New Handcuffs

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Army Doctor John Watson, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Military Kink, One Shot, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: John insists that Sherlock help him with the handcuffs Lestrade gave him to test. Sherlock is annoyed. At first.





	New Handcuffs

"Sherlock, Lestrade's got these new handcuffs, I need to see if they work, want to test them out?" John called, bringing in a newly delivered package containing the handcuffs.

Sherlock didn't look up. "Fine."

"It'll only take a second, just do it now," John said, taking the handcuffs out if their box.

" _Fine_ ," Sherlock said more irritably, shoving his chair away from the desk and standing up. He did a double take when he saw that John was in his military uniform.

John couldn't help smirking a little. "Against the wall," he ordered, snapping his fingers in the direction he wanted Sherlock to move in. The brunette obeyed silently, a look of shock on his face. "Arms out," John said, and Sherlock held his arms out in front of John. John slowly, carefully wrapped the handcuffs around Sherlock's wrists, adjusting them accordingly, and looked up at Sherlock when he was finished. "Can you get out of them?"

Sherlock squirmed his hands and wrists, straining against them. "No," he said softly.

"Good," John said, and only then did Sherlock realize how incredibly close they were. "Then they work."

"Yes," Sherlock said, his breathing audible as he watched John, unable to tell, for once, what would happen next. Well, he had an idea, an instinctual one, but it couldn't possibly be right. That couldn't happen. But it did. John leaned in and connected their lips gently, and Sherlock's breath hitched as he felt John's soft lips collide with his own. It was brief, almost like an experimental kiss, which made sense since John probably needed to know if he had made a good move. And he had. Only a few moments after they separated, Sherlock dived in again, unable to get enough. They kissed more roughly this time, and Sherlock felt John's fingers wander down to the buttons on his shirt. John kissed down his chin, and once he had opened Sherlock's shirt he pulled away and forced Sherlock's bound hands up above his head, causing Sherlock to yelp in surprised arousal. "Let me," he growled softly, and all Sherlock could do was whimper in longing. John kissed him again, pulling at Sherlock's bottom lip and letting his hands roam Sherlock's chest. He briefly took his hands away to get his own top off, but returned to giving Sherlock's lips attention almost immediately after. His hands wandered from Sherlock's sides to his thin waist, his fingertips circling the line of skin just above the hem of his pants. He could feel Sherlock inhale sharply against his mouth. Hands gripping Sherlock's hips, he kissed his chest, sucking at one of his nipples as he rutted his hips against Sherlock's. Sherlock whimpered again, gasping for breath already as the arousal claimed most of his oxygen. His hips made minute, involuntary little thrusts forward in a weak attempt to meet John's again. "J-John..."

"Hmm?" John murmered, kissing up to Sherlock's shoulder.

"John---oh---" Sherlock was cut off by his own moan as John stopped thrusting and began just _rubbing_ against him firmly.

"You only get one more chance to speak," John said, his teeth tugging at the sensitive skin of Sherlock's neck. "So spit it out."

"John I need you!" Sherlock blurted, his head thudding against the wall helplessly as he squinted up at the ceiling.

"Oh do you? Well you don't get to make the decisions around here, because I'm the captain, so it's a damn good thing I need you too." John shucked off his own pants before unbuckling Sherlock's belt and yanking his trousers down. Sherlock watched, trembling, as John slowly pulled his boxers off, and then his own. He got even harder when he saw John. Christ, he wanted him, so badly, but he couldn't ask, everything was on John's---The Captain's---time. "Flip around," John ordered, as he dug around for the lube he usually kept in the flat. By the time he found it, Sherlock was in the correct position, face to the wall and his back and bum facing John. John walked over to him slowly, and ran his hands down Sherlock's sides. "My, what a beauty we have here," he murmered, his hands framing each back muscle and trailing down to the little dip between Sherlock's back and the curve of his arse, down over the perfect round arse, over the gorgeous hips and thighs. "Hmm," John murmered, pressing his lips to Sherlock's back as his hands rubbing at his bum. "You'll feel very nice, I can tell." He slapped his arse lightly, making Sherlock whine and press himself against the wall in some attempt to satisfy the lust pulsing inside him. "Oh, no no no, you don't get to do that," John said, clicking his tongue and holding Sherlock around the middle to keep him from the wall. "You can't just give the wall all your attention, that's no fun."

"Jo---Captain---please---" Sherlock whimpered longingly, unable to withstand any more of this teasing.

"Please isn't going to cut it," John said, although he was already slicking his member up with lube. "Everything is on my time, hear me?" He whispered, pressing his cock flat in between Sherlock's bum cheeks and rubbing, groaning.

"Captain..." Sherlock said helplessly, feeling the size of John up against him, making him want it even more.

"If you aren't patient you might just not get anything at all," John said, his hands gripping Sherlock's arse and parting it enough to be able to line up his cock to Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. Just a few seconds longer, they were nearly there, almost there, just a second more and he'd have it---

John rammed inside and Sherlock yelped. "John!" he screeched, as the unexpected pleasure hit him like a gunshot.

"That's Captain to you," John grunted, panting as he pounded forward. It didn't matter much though, because for once in his life, Sherlock could hardly think. It felt too good to even comprehend, being slammed into the wall, howling in pleasure, his hands above his head handcuffed together. Eventually his cries faded from being John's name to being a distorted "J" sound, his moans drowning out the rest of his sentence. "J----J---John I'm--- _Ah_!"

John could tell Sherlock was close, and he wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock and stroked it rapidly to held. Sherlock cried out, his voice so high-pitched he didn't sound like himself at all. " _JOHN_!" He shrieked as he came a moment later, hard and forceful onto the wall with a loud groan.

John shoved himself forward a final time before he came too, groaning deeply. Panting slightly, he kissed Sherlock's neck from behind him, pulling out and wrapping his arms around him. "Now. I _order_  you to lie down with me and I  _order_  you to cuddle with me."

"Y-yes Captain," Sherlock panted, and John chuckled, and spun him around so he could kiss his lips.

"You can call me John now."


End file.
